


Alone With Nebula

by kolentine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolentine/pseuds/kolentine
Summary: Soaring through space on a weeks-long journey with no company except the inexplicably attractive ship technician, you find yourself lonely. Your obsession with the technician doesn't help much, either. // Very explicit and smutty, starting in the first chapter. Be warned.





	1. IT Girl in the Gym

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place on a ship with Nebula (GOTG, Avengers) on a long trip. Consider this a sort of parallel universe situation, it doesn't fit in the canon anywhere.

 Two months didn't seem so bad on paper.

 For the money, spending 8 weeks on the space equivalent of a miniature yacht sounded like a vacation. There was the ship technician, of course, but you suspected that he would keep to himself. IT guys have a rep.  
 But now, eight days in, you start to doubt yourself. Sure, the media is great. Virtual reality movies and games, an e-library with 2.5 million books, it's all fine. But there's nothing that really makes you feel happy. It's all cold and dishonest. Even the porn depresses you.  
 The IT guy turned out to be an IT woman. At least, you think she's a woman. You had never spent more than ten minutes at a time with her, and even then, your interactions were very  _business_. Fuel usage, resource organization and allocation, et cetera. You didn't even know her name. It surprised you that you could see so little of a person when there were no other persons to be seen.

 -

 You walk down an empty corridor. Its stainless steel walls are as inhuman and repulsive as everything else on the ship. Frosty fluorescent lights dot the roof every twenty feet so that the lighting is bright and uniform. Further down the hall, you observe a break in the constant steel on your left. The gym.  
 The wall is now plate glass. The glass is spotless and almost impossible to see, unless you can get close enough to watch your reflection. Your eye catches something else, though. It's the technician.  
 Her blue, augmented body snaps back and forth in graceful fatality. She moves like an assassin, like a fighter. Not like an IT girl. Your eyes become glued, fixating on her indigo skin, tracing the metal plates that compliment her form. She wears a skin-tight purple shirt and leggings, a large contrast from the baggy jumpsuit which she wore before. Her clothes now are lazy, putting no effort into their job at all. Very little seems protected or covered, as in, very little is left to the imagination.  
 You watch her breasts rise and fall, bouncing merrily as she moves. Her thighs jiggle with each step, her ass nearly bursting through her pants. Large black eyes are angled angrily as her head whips around in practiced precision. Her form is perfect, so feminine in its shape. Her sides slope inwards starting at her shoulders and dart outwards at her midriff. She's gorgeous. And so, so sexy.  
 You want to stand there forever, seeing her body move, watching it dance. But, unfortunately, rationality gets the better of you. You don't want to look like a creep, especially in front of the only person you're going to see for the next seven weeks. So, pushing down a surprise in your pants, you move on, walking as if you had never even stopped. You head to your quarters.

 

 Laying on your bed, you spread your legs and close your eyes. Your hand grasps your hard dick. Your mind reverts to ten minutes ago, watching the technician work out. You see her smooth, perfect stomach. Her playful hips shake at you, her ass jiggling. You savor the thought. Her tits are so full and perky... they must feel good in your hands... grabbing handfuls of them...  
 You see yourself taking her from behind, pounding her dark blue skin against yours. She writhes on your dick, screaming for more. You thrust harder, harder, harder...  
 A small moan echoes in your chest as your mind wanders. The technician bounces on your cock, wading knee-deep in pleasure. Her eyes are shut tight and she bites her lip. She whispers and whines, then she peeps, then moans, and then she groans, letting out long sounds of pleasure. "Fuck...  _fuck_..." she says under her breath and between her noises. You begin to imagine her lips kissing your cock, mouth gliding smoothly across your shaft...  
 Your consciousness is brought back to the world as warm cum spurts into your hand. You revel in the pleasure and your body contracts, dick throbbing.   
 You might have a thing for the IT girl.

 

 

 


	2. Nebula on the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do horny dudes dream of electric girls?

 The ship's internal clock read out 13:23. Late lunch is better than no lunch, you suppose.  
 In the ship's dining room, there were four standing tables and two booths. The ship was actually designed as a luxury passenger vessel for around twenty-five occupants. It felt very empty at times.  
 You are startled as you enter. The ship technician sits at a booth in the corner, the table furthest from the entrance. She eats from a plate divided into fourths almost mechanically. She doesn't seem to taste or enjoy the food. She just eats it. Her glossy black eyes acknowledge you, but her face and body do not. She wears her baggy jumpsuit now. You notice that the top three buttons on her chest are undone. You can see the beginning of her cleavage, peeking out of their heavy cloth prison. You engage the ordering interface.  
 Your seat is the furthest from the technician's. You didn't want to appear weird. You contemplate your meal, taking slow bites. The food is good, but you can tell it's not fresh or homemade. But it's good.  
 The technician finishes eating. Her plate is spotless. Because of the room's layout, she is forced to walk by your booth to leave. As she passes you, she bumps your slightly outstretched foot. She must have been focused on something else.  
 "Oh, sorry," you murmur, moving your foot.  
 "It's fine," she responds absentmindedly. Her voice is distant and almost natural, yet just slightly off. She has almost left the room when you decide to speak up.  
 "Hey, uh-" you let out a very fake chuckle. "We've... uh, we've been stuck on here, and it's like, seven weeks..." You find it very difficult to maintain eye contact. "I just mean, like... well, we're-I mean, it's just us and..." You pause and regroup. "What's your name?"  
 She responds with apathy, but you think you spot a smile form and disappear very quickly on her mouth. "Nebula," she says. No more words are exchanged for a second or two, which of course feels like three hours. "What's yours?" she continues, refusing to succumb to the awkwardness.  
 "(Y/N)." you reply. Nebula stares at you for a moment. The movement of her eyes is hard to pinpoint, but it feels like she's sizing you up. She lets out a soft  _hmm_ and leaves. You stare at the doorframe for about thirty seconds. You let your head fall slowly onto the table. " _What the fuck was that, dude?_ " you say to yourself. " _Dipshit._ "

 As the day continued, you discovered that it was harder and harder to keep Nebula off your mind. It was like a schoolboy crush, except you wanted to smash her pussy as well as, like, kiss her on the cheek or whatever.  
 Modern distractions provided little comfort. You tried to watch a movie, but the love interest just wasn't compelling enough. You tried to jack it to some Virtual Reality 4D Ultimate-HD (trademarked, by the way) porn, but it didn't get you going nearly as much as that tight purple shirt. Oh, how you loved that shirt, and those pants. Her body looked  _so_ _good_...  
 The tightness in your sweats brought you back to reality. That's right, you're working out. Trying to forget about her for one damned second.  
 You resume your elliptical routine. No matter how much you try to focus on the workout, or the music, or the sixteen (you counted) screens plastered within your field of view, your mind always came back to Nebula. Your erection did not cease.  _Fuck it_ , you thought.  _Guess I'll go jerk off or something_. You head back to your quarters.  
 As you walk to your room, your mind continues to wander. Your pants grow tighter and tighter. Your dick is in your hands before you close the door.  
 You push your eyes shut as you furiously rub your cock, thinking once more of fucking the technician. Now you imagine removing her baggy jumpsuit, button by button. Each one revealing more and more of her perfect tits. Her smooth hands clasp your crotch. Her beautiful breasts feel amazing in your hands. Nebula rubs your burning hot dick in your pants. Your lips part in a soft grunt...  
  _Click_. The door to your room pushes open before you can even open your eyes. You hear Nebula's voice.  
 "Hey, we need to talk about the second floor-" she stops. You both freeze.  
 She speaks first. "Sorry. I'll knock next time." Her voice is cold still, but you can hear something more in it. You can't put your finger on it, though. She pulls shut the door. It latches just as your dick explodes in a burst of cum. You have to hold back your groans. The cum shoots hard, your hips bucking with each spurt. Your eyes close and you linger in the feeling. After almost a full minute of heavy breathing, your mind starts to work again.  _Oh. Fuck.  
 _You think while mopping up the cum from your floor. You should probably confront her.

 


	3. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula's definitely the Good Cop.

 Where would Nebula be?  
 Probably her quarters.  
 Repeated sentences touch your silent lips as you try to figure out what you're going to say. You contemplate going back to your room and never leaving it again. But you hold fast. Your mind is clearer now though you suspect that may not be the case for long.  
 Four rapid raps on Nebula's door. There are a good ten seconds of silence before the door opens. The first thing you note is her clothing.  
 She is wearing a short-sleeved, button-up plaid shirt with flannel pants. It's like she's a teenage girl from Earth. She seems... flustered.  
 "Hey, I just wanted to apologize..." you begin.  
 "It's no problem. It's fine." Nebula says. "My fault."  
 "No, no, no. I should have locked the door or something, it's my bad." Your cheeks feel hot.  
 Nebula cracks a smile and for the first time in almost two weeks you feel like you're talking to an actual person. "Yeah, it is your bad." She almost laughs.  
 You laugh. "Wow, okay."  
 Her face returns to a neutral apathy. "It's fine, though. I've walked in on worse."  
 "Oh yeah?" You raise your eyebrows.  
 "Heh, you don't want to know, I promise." Nebula insists.  
 "That's fair." There's a pause in the conversation. The air is heavy... someone wants to say something.  
 You wrap up the exchange. "I should go."  
 "Wait!" Nebula exclaims, startling you. You see her wince, as though she had made a mistake. You furrow your brow.  
 "I wanted to ask..." she starts.  
 "...Yes?" you say.  
 "It's just..." This is the first time it sounds like Nebula doesn't know exactly what she's going to say ten seconds before she says it. "I want to know... Nevermind. It's too personal."  
 You are certain you feel your cheeks flush. "It's okay. Go ahead. I don't mind."  
 "What were you thinking about?" Nebula rushes out the words as if she had to make sure they got out before she decided otherwise.  
 You are stopped dead in your tracks. "Wh- I, uh..."  
 "No, it's fine. You don't have to answer. I just always wondered what human males think about when they masturbate." Her voice and attitude are again technical, like she's trying to make up for the personal nature of the conversation.  
 "Yeah, I get it." You lie. "I was just thinking about this girl I know..." You are no longer lying.  
 The moment turns awkward very quickly.  
 "I'm gonna... go." You say.  
 "Okay." returns Nebula. She pushes the door, but you stop it.  
 You smile. "Would you want to go to dinner tonight? Like, together? In the dining hall, I mean. Obviously."  
 "Not really." Nebula shuts the door. Your hand remains on the door for a while. You take a long inhale and walk away.


	4. The Girl Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gazing through her bedroom window and catching a glimpse of the girl next door changing... wasn't that every boy's fantasy?

 You stroll down the metal hallway, somewhat sadly. The intermittent displays on the walls tell you the ship time is 18:41.  
 It occurs to you that you've never actually seen all of the ship. You have seen most of it, but not quite everything. In fact, you know of one room in particular that you're very curious about. You make your way to the basement level.  
 For a level called "basement", it was actually rather nice. The walls were still metal, but it seemed cheaper. Some spots had even begun to rust. But it was still relatively luxurious, with even more technology all over the halls. You keep walking.  
 A plain, grey door with a metal turn-knob greets you at the end of the hall. The door's simplicity seems almost out of place. You enter the room.  
 There are no lights overhead or anywhere really, but rather the room is illuminated by a grid of four screens by four. They display surveillance feed from all over the ship. You see the dining room, the gym, the outside of your and Nebula's quarters, a few hallways, and a bunch of other rooms. Each camera looks like it displays a snapshot. There is no movement. You plop down into the oversized office chair that sits before the screens.  
 Noticing a control pad on the desk, you begin toying around with it. There are even more camera feeds. The storage facility, the main deck, the pool. Each one as empty as the last. You tap the control pad again and on one of the screens appears your bedroom. The inside. You squint.  _Seems like an invasion of privacy_.  
 You have an idea. You tap through more feeds until you reach your quarry: Nebula's quarters. You smack a button and the picture enlarges, taking up every screen, making a single huge feed. Your jaw drops.  
 Nebula unbuttons the last two bottom buttons on her shirt and pulls it off. Her cerulean breasts are even more beautiful than you imagined. They are relatively large, but not really big. Their shape is tight and perky. Her nipples are a dark, near-purple navy blue. Her stomach is flat, a plate of metal accentuating her right side. Nebula stretches, clasping her hands and pulling them all the way up. Her tits rise with her arms, spreading against her upturned chest. Her arms return and her hands move to her waist. She undoes the drawstrings on her pants and pulls them off. Her legs are long and smooth, toned athletically. You can't see her pussy, but you can see her thighs. They bounce around as she moves. Nebula turns around to pick up her shirt. She bends over to reach the clothes, her ample ass spreading straight towards the camera. Your mouth feels dry. You can see the darkness between her cheeks and thighs. If only she would show you a little more...  
 After Nebula finishes changing into her large jumpsuit, you minimize the display and switch the feed. You are still in awe. Her body is so perfect. Your dick is nearly popping out of your pants. As you contemplate, your stomach grumbles. You suppose it's time for dinner.

 It seems that Nebula had gone to the dining hall, eaten, and left in the time it took you to arrive there. She's very efficient. You can tell she's been there because she left her holo-phone in her seat. Being the gentleman you are, you decide to return it to her. You grab the phone and embark on your journey.  
 You reach Nebula's quarters. Without thinking, you open her door immediately. She just got back from dinner, it's probably okay. Wrong.  
 Stepping into her living room, you see Nebula laying on her couch. Her head is draped backward gracefully over the armrest. Her long legs are spread wide as she rubs her pussy slowly, groping herself. Black eyes open dreamily and her head swivels slowly to the door. You stand completely still, holding her phone in one hand. Nebula finally processes what happened. Her eyes widen quickly and she shuts her legs, covering herself with her hands. She stares at you.  
 "What do you want?" Nebula says. Her tone is icy and monotone, but her voice trembles slightly.|  
 "I'm sorry. Uh, it's just, your phone- I... sorry." Words fail to form sentences and you clumsily place her phone on a table near her door. "Sorry," you mumble again.  
 Nebula catches you off-guard as you shut her door. "Hey!"  
 You open the door again. You try very hard to keep your eyes on hers.  
 She says, "Can I ask you something? It's personal. Again." She's sitting up now, a blanket covering her body.  
 "Yeah, sure," you say, voice still weak. "Shoot."  
 "Close the door," Nebula commands.  
 You do.  
 "I need your help," Nebula talks very slowly. Carefully.  
 "With what, exactly?" You sweat. What's happening? Your pants are tight around your crotch.  
 "...This." She gestures toward herself.  
 "Masturbating?"  
 She nods.  
 "What do you need help with?"  
 "I've never... done it... before. I don't know how." Nebula seems embarrassed.  
 "You want me to help?"  
 She nods again.  
 You walk towards her.  
 "It's just that... you seem to enjoy it. And I always heard everyone else talk about it..."  
 "But you've never tried it?"  
 "I have. Not successfully."  
 "And you never..." you raise your eyebrows.  
 "Intercourse? No."  
 "Have you ever tried watching porn?"  
 "I don't like it."  
 "Ah," you nod. "Can I sit?"  
 "Yeah," Nebula says, moving slightly.  
 "Well, I can't say I know too much about women's masturbation."  
 Nebula exhales. It sounds like a laugh to you. "I'm sure you know more than I do."  
 "We'll see, I guess." you murmur. Nebula lets the blanket fall.  
 


	5. I Need Somebody... Not Just Anybody... You Know I Need Someone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally give Nebula the help she desperately needed.

 "Does that feel good?" you ask, slowly gliding your first two fingers across her pussy. The lips are blue like the rest of her skin, but the inside is a dark indigo, like her nipples.   
 "I think so," Nebula replies.  
 You move your fingers faster. They rub her until you can feel the wetness on your hand. Nebula is breathing heavier. You slip one finger inside of her. She inhales sharply.  
 "What about that?"  
 "Yeah," she says. "Yeah, that's good."  
 Your fingers find their way to the top of her vagina, caressing her clit. You massage it and try to find just the right spot. A little higher...  
 Nebula lets out a quick  _ooh_. You smile. Her pussy drips onto your hands as you continue to rub her clit. Her head is back over the armrest, like before. Her hands grasp the couch lightly. You move your body downward.  
 Soft kisses on Nebula's twat make quiet squishing noises. Your tongue sweeps across her pussy and you can feel her thighs quiver intermittently. You steal a look up. Her eyes are closed, her brow furrowed. One hand gropes herself, feeling her tits and body. You start to hear every breath she takes. Your mouth moves faster and you massage her clit with your hand. Nebula squeals. More audible noises come from her as her hips start to rock in time to your tongue. She puts one hand through your hair, grasping hard. She whimpers as you slide two fingers inside her. Her dark blue vagina surrounds your fingers, squelching in wetness. Nebula lets out a strong, elongated moan and her hand tightens on your scalp.  
 " _(Y/N)..._ " she whispers. " _Oh, (Y/N)._..  _yes... oh,_ _yeah..._ "  
 Nebula's thighs shake around your head and her hips buck strongly, her vagina pulsing on your lips.  
"Oh, (Y/N)!" she calls. "Fuck, (Y/N)!"  
 Your hands move down to your pants. You slide them off, revealing your solid cock. Nebula's head is still over the armrest. She pulls it up with laziness.  
 "Why'd you stop? Oh!" she exclaims, noticing your dick. "What are you doing?"  
 "Is this- I just thought..." You pull your pants back up. "I mean, we were... you know."  
 "I didn't ask you to fuck me." Nebula's delivery is cruel.  
 "Right. Sorry." You scoot away from her. She sits back up, grabbing her blanket from the floor.  
 She pauses for a moment. "Thank you... for that..." She looks at you with those big black eyes. "Help."  
 You nod. "Yeah, it's no problem. My pleasure."  
 The room is sadly silent as you look at her.  
 "Please leave now." Nebula says, monotone as ever.  
 "Yeah," you murmur.

 

 The evening passes like it usually does, with you trying to entertain yourself with various forms of media. Then tomorrow comes, now today, and still nothing happens. In fact, you don't even see Nebula. You get to dinner without the slightest hint of her. Then you arrive in the dining hall.  
 Nebula is still absent. She seems to have left something for you, though. A piece of paper taped to the ordering interface. Her writing is precise. It looks like how she talks.  
 The note reads, "I need more help. 19:00" A smile cracks your face.  
 You go about dinner in the usual way, except this time your stomach churns throughout the whole meal. Your mind turns over the possibilities. What does she want to do, exactly?   
 Eventually, 18:55 comes and you make your way towards her quarters. You arrive at 18:59. Four rapid raps on her door. Your stomach bubbles. The door clicks.  
 Nebula greets you with a smile, almost startling you.  
 "Hi," she says.  
 "Hello," you respond. There is an air of caution in your voice.  
 "Are you nervous or something?" Nebula squints.  
 "No, why do you ask?"  
 "Hmm. Come inside," Nebula gestures into her living room.  
 Nebula is dressed in what you assume is her loungewear. The button-up and flannel pants. It looks very cute on her. She has the top three buttons undone on her shirt. You both take a seat on her couch.  
 "I'm sorry," Nebula says bluntly. "About last night."  
 "Oh, no. It's okay. I understand completely."  
 "I have this thing where sometimes it gets hard to talk to people, you know? It's like my mind is trying to be a person and a machine both at once, which obviously is impossible because while my body may be augmented mechanically, my brain is still-" You cut off her sentence with a slow, long kiss. Your wet lips mingle with hers. You linger in the kiss, letting your lips explore hers. Finally, you pull your face away. Her eyes are closed when you look at her.  
 "Thanks," she says. "I didn't mean to..." She looks elsewhere.  
 You pull Nebula into another passionate kiss. Both of your lips spread and contract in rhythm. You let your tongue dance with hers and gently caress her hips. Nebula's hands fumble around on her chest, unbuttoning her shirt. You pull it off of her. Your hands grab her tits, squeezing and squishing them. You toy with her nipples and feel her breathing intensify. You move your mouth down, placing kisses on her cheek, then her neck. She turns her head and whispers.  
 " _Wait_ ," she says. " _Let's go to the bedroom_."  
   
 


	6. The Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pun not intended.

 In Nebula's bed, you feel at peace. You feel happy. Next to her, you don't feel like the ship is so empty. You don't even feel like  _space_ is empty. It feels like the whole universe consists of this bed, you, and Nebula. The sheets are silky and warm, thick and coddling. The bed feels like the only place in existence that you want to be. Well, one of two places. The bed and inside of Nebula. Speaking of whom...

 Nebula is on top of you, holding herself up by her toned arms. She smiles down at you. Her tits do the same. She slowly falls onto you. Her chest squishes against yours. She locks lips with you and your eyes laze shut. You feel barely lucid. Your hands grip her ass, taking handfuls of it. You can feel her smile on your lips. Nebula slowly moves her hips. Her crotch grinds against yours. The heat on your dick is ecstatic.  
 You return the minuscule thrusts, pushing her down into you with your hands. Nebula slides downward. Her mouth migrates to your ear, biting your earlobe playfully. She moves down further, kissing your neck.  
 "I thought you said you'd never done this before," you tease.  
 "I did some research," she returns with a smile.  
 Her kisses move to your chest. Each one sends a wave a pleasure through you. You can feel the dopamine drip from your brain. Your eyes close again. Nebula reaches her smooth arm down, her hand slipping under your sweatpants. She fondles your dick, playing with it. Her hand crawls up and down your shaft. She removes her hand, to your dismay. Then she reaches for your waistband and pulls off your pants. Her face drifts back up to you and moves to your ear.  
 " _I want to taste you_ ," she whispers. You shiver with arousal.  
 Nebula's soft lips plant quick kisses on your head. Then her mouth steps slowly down your shaft, each move accentuated with a kiss. The sensation is euphoric. Her warm lips return to the tip of your cock.  
 She parts her lips in the sexiest pout you've ever seen and places your dick between her lips. You feel her tongue slither around on your tip. She moves her head down, slowly taking you deeper into her mouth.   She keeps going until she reaches the base of your pole. Her beautiful inky eyes look up at you.  
 "No gag reflex." She smiles and goes back to sucking your cock.  
 Nebula's mouth is tight on your dick, the suction strong. She goes all the way down, then all the way back up. The slow, powerful strokes draw the energy from you like a straw. Her gaze once again returns to you.   
 "Does that feel good?"  
 You manage a soft groan. She laughs.  
 Her mouth works faster now. She gulps down your dick rapidly, with the same sucking force. Your hands grab the bedsheets and you groan quietly. Nebula removes herself from your penis. She moves back up toward you.  
 "Fuck me," she demands. You suddenly rediscover your energy.  
 "Thanks for asking," you smirk. You pop up and grab her by the shoulders. She giggles.  
 Laying down, before you, nude, Nebula is more beautiful than ever. Her tits point outward and upward, so happy and jiggly. Her legs, spread beside you, are long and sexy. Her pussy waits for you, its indigo invitation tempting. You position your dick on her vagina. Your eyes lock. Her huge, expectant eyes make your cock swell. You maintain eye contact as you slide your cock inside of her.  
 Nebula throws her head back onto her pillows. You thrust hard into her unbelievably tight hole, feeling her swallow your cock with each movement. Her tits bounce and thighs slap as you pound her ass.  
 "Oh, fuck," Nebula says, eyes closed. "Oh,  _fuck_ ,"  
 You move faster. Each time your cock fills her up, she lets out a whine. The clapping of her thighs and her soft moans fill the room.  
 "Keep going," she mumbles. "Keep going..."  
 Your shaft numbs as you thrust deep inside of Nebula. Her hands clasp the sheets around her and she twitches while you fuck her. Her moans grow longer as she revels in your cock.  
 "Yes, yes,  _yes_... Oh, keep going!" she begs. "Keep going! Faster!  _Fuck_ _!_ "  
 You do as she says.  
 "I think...  _mmm_... Oh, oh! I think I'm gonna...  _ahhhhhh..._ I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum... don't stop..." Her face contorts and her mouth widens. "Oh!" she calls. "(Y/N)! Don't stop! _Please... please..._ "  
 You feel her pussy clench on your dick as her body trembles. A huge moan erupts from her and her hands nearly tear apart the sheets. You feel wetness drip onto your thighs. You resume fucking her.  
 Nebula no longer speaks. Instead, long, low moans drift from her lips every few seconds. You slam into her, pounding her with your cock. Her body shakes with every thrust. You feel your orgasm building in your groin. " _Fuck..._ " you whisper. You pull your cock from Nebula and grab hold of it. She looks up and crawls to you. She definitely did her research. She tugs on your cock until your balls finally empty.  
 Hot streams of cum shoot from your dick, splattering onto Nebula's face. She winces but a large smile remains on her face. The cum covers her, dripping from her lips. She looks at you and giggles.

  
 This is going to be a fun two months.  
  
 


End file.
